Cooking
left Cooking skill (vaření) slouží k přípravě jídla, které slouží k obnovení Life points a k dočasnému zvýšení některých Skills. V RuneScape je řada jídel, z nichž každé léčí jiné množství Life Points. Ale, jako se všemi skills, hráč musí dosáhnout určitý level. Cooking je velmi populární skill, protože se trénuje velmi rychle. Cooking je považován za jeden z nejlehčích Skills. Hlavním důvodem je, že hráč si může koupit ryby na Grand Exchange a hned je tam uvařit. Cooking je po Strength 2. nejčastější Skill na Level 99. Hráči s nižším Cooking level spálí víc jídla, ale postupně se jídlo přestane pálit zcela. Jak vařit Nejjednodušší je koupit si syrové maso (včetně ryb) přímo z Grand Exchange, rozdělat si oheň - fire a maso na něm uvařit. Hráči, kteří ale stále daný druh masa pálí nebo chtějí upéct nějaké pečivo, musí vařit na range (sporák). Pouze maso (meat), ryby (fish) a stew (dušené maso) může být vařeno na otevřeném ohni. Pečivo musí být pečeno na Range. Masa obstaraná pomocí Hunting musejí být uvařena na iron spit. Aby hráč vařil, musí použít (use) rybu na oheň nebo sporák. Nejlepší místa: *Hrad Lumbridge - pro začínající hráče. Je zde Range, které vyžaduje Quest Cook's Assistant (na druhou stranu je ale lepší než ostatní Ranges - spálí méně jídla), a také banka. Možnost obstarat si základní suroviny v okolí. *Grand Exchange - pro pokročilé F2P hráče. Možnost vše rovnou koupit a oheň lze rozdělat hned vedle bankéře. *Rogues' Den - pro pokročilé P2P hráče. Banka je hned vedle nikdy nehasnoucího ohně. Members mají k dispozici Spell Bake Pie, který upeče koláč a nikdy jej nespálí. Potřebné předměty V RuneScape je pestrá škála jídel. Na přípravu různých jídel jsou potřeba různé suroviny, a proto jsou zde uvedeny jen ty nejčastější. *Fish (ryby) - raw lobster, raw trout, atd. *Flour (mouka) - je třeba mít v pot *Water - lze načerpat do bucket, bowl, vial or jug *Milk - lze nadojit do bucket *Meat - Raw meat, Raw rat meat, Raw bear meat, Raw yak meat, Raw chicken *Zelenina - Potatoes (brambory), Cabbages (zelí), Grain (obilí) *Ovoce - Cooking apple (jablka), Grapes (víno), Banana, Redberries (brusinky), Tomatoes (rajčata) *Cheese (sýr) *Bowl (mísa) *Bucket (kbelík) *Cake tin (forma na dort) *Jug (džbán) *Pie dish (forma na koláč) *Pot (nádoba) *Knife (nůž) Typy jídla Jídla uvedená kurzívou jsou jen pro P2P hráče. Maso Maso lze obstarat zabíjením monster nebo pomocí Hunter (P2P). Ryby Ryby jsou nejčastějším jídlem v RuneScape kvůli snadnému obstarání a léčení velkého množství life points. *Číslo v závorce udává, kdy se přestane pálit s cooking gauntlets. Ovlivňuje pouze lobster, swordfish, shark, cavefish, monkfish a rocktail. **Na range v Lumbridge se přestanou pálit už na Level 73. **ze vzorku 3,065 raw monkfish uvařených na Level 89 Cooking se spálilo jen 20. ''Snails (šneci) Maso lze získat zabíjením hadů v Mort Myre swamp a Haunted Woods (u Canifis, v Morytania). Quest Priest in Peril je vyžadován pro přístup do této lokality. Bread (chléb) Pies (koláče) Koláče se jedí na 2 kliknutí. Nejdříve je třeba smíchat Pot of flour a Water a zvolit Pastry dough, které se následně vloží do Pie dish čímž vznikne pie shell. Dalším krokem je přidání náplně. Koláč ůže být upečen na Range nebo pomocí Bake Pie spell, čímž odpadne riziko spálení. Spálené koláče není třeba zahazovat (drop), stačí vyprázdnit (empty). Stew (ragú) Stew se vyrábí přidáním potato (brambory) do Bowl of water. Následně se přidá uvařené maso - meat nebo chicken meat. Pokud se hráč snaží vyrobit Curry, ingredience je třeba přidat před uvařením. Vařit lze i na ohni. Pizza Pizza je stejně jako koláč jedena nadvakrát. Výroba: Pot of flour se smíchá s vodou - např. Bucket of water. Je třeba zvolit Pizza dough. Pak přidáte Tomato (rajče) a Cheese (sýr), čímž vznikne Plain pizza. Pizza poté musí být upečena na Range. Po upečení je možné na pizzu přidat další ingredience. Cake (dort) Dorty se připravují celkem komplikovaným postupem. Jedí se po třetinách a neléčí moc, proto nejsou často používaným jídlem. Na výrobu je třeba: Pot of flour, egg, bucket of milk a cake tin. Použití jedné z těchto věcí na jinou z nich způsobí naplnění dortové formy (cake tin). Toto musí být uvařeno na range. Na rozdíl od koláčů se ale po upečení dort oddělí od formy. ''Potato Toppings (polévané brambory) Lze sice jíst i samostatně, ale je doporučeno dát na Baked Potato (viz níže). ''Baked Potato (pečená brambora) ''Dairy (mléčné výrobky) Vyrábí se na Dairy churn. Výroba ve velkém je však velmi pomalá. Wine (víno) Vyrábí se tak, že se do jug of water přidají grapes. Poté se víno za 12 sekund samo přemění buď na normální víno, nebo se zkazí. Pití obou typů dočasně sníží Attack level. ''Horké nápoje'' Jediným horkým nápojem je nettle tea (kopřivový čaj). Vložte Nettles do Bowl of water. Vzniklou Nettle-water je třeba uvařit na Range. Do hotového čaje lze přilít Bucket of milk, což ale nemá žádný efekt. Brewing (pivovarnictví) Slouží k vytvoření piva nabo jablečného vína. Pouze pro Members. K vaření piva je třeba použít fermenting vat (fermentovací sud) v pivovaru v Keldagrim nebo v Port Phasmatys. Abyste začali dělat pivo, vložte do sudu 2 buckets of water, 2 svazky Barley malt (ječmenný slad), hlavní ingredienci a Ale yeast (droždí)(v tomto pořadí). Hlavní ingredience se liší dle piva. Jakmile je přidáno droždí, pivo začne fermentovat. Pivo je hotovo obvykle za několik dní. Sud vyprodukuje dost piva na naplnění 8 Beer glasses nebo 2 Calquat kegs. Na výrobu jablečného vína je třeba 16 apples (jablka) a 4 buckets. Použijte jablka na cider barrel. Přidají se 4 jablka, která pak moou být vložena do bucket (kbelíku). Jakmile máte 4 buckets, volžte je do fermenting vat a přidejte ale yeast. Každý nápoj dočasně zvyšuje nějaký Skill. U některéch zvýšení závisí na hráčově Level. Všechny piva (tzn. Cider nikoliv) mají Mature verzi, která má účinky na Skills o 1 větší. Použití The stuff zvýší šanci na vznik Mature verze. Gnome Cooking (skřítčí vaření) Vytváření těchto jídel a nápojů je komplikované. Tyto potraviny se používají v minihře Gnome Restaurant. Dočasné zvýšení Cooking level *Chef's delight - o 1-5 *Chef's delight (m) - o 2-6. *Orange Spicy stew - až o 6, ale může i snížit až o 6. Zvýšení se narozdíl od snížení nesčítají. Cooking Cape Tento plášť si mohou koupit pouze P2P hráči s 99 Cooking za 99 000 Coins od Head Chef v Cooking Guild. Lze použít pro dočasné zvýšení Cooking level na 100. en:Cooking de:Kochen fi:Cooking af:Kook * Kategorie:Skills Kategorie:F2P skills